All I Want For Christmas
by Khion Lore
Summary: PRDT Songfic. Christmas is a time to be happy, but when jealousy wells up between two friends, they'll risk losing more than just their friendship. OneShotComplete.


**Khion: **Hey guys. I'm back after a HUGE break (because my comp broke now I have a new one) and this is my first story since I've been back on.

Although we are not going out anymore, I would like to dedicate this story to one of my bestest friends **CamFan4Ever **(Dannie) for always being there for me. Although this story is a sad one, I'm putting it up because Dannie has helped me through an issue like this before.

Also, I would like to wish all my friends and reviewers a very Merry Christmas and a safe and prosperous 2006.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em, so don't sue!

**Key: **plain text story; _italic text_ thought; **bold text** music/song

* * *

**ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS**

* * *

As the night of Christmas Eve fell over the city of Reefside, Trent Fernandez walked along the beach with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. A cool, crisp early evening breeze blew up the beach sending shivers down his spine, but he continued walking anyway. The sand was slightly slippery after the recent snowfall they'd had in the city, but he didn't care. It was obvious that he had been crying. All he could think about…was _her_. It was then that he walked up onto the esplanade and heard a song being played over the mall speakers… 

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
****There's just one thing I need  
****I don't care about presents  
****Underneath the Christmas tree  
****I just want you for my own**  
**More than you could ever know  
****Make my wish come true...  
****All I want for Christmas is you...**

Instantly, he remembered what he had seen earlier that day – his girlfriend with one of his best friends…the 'jock' as some knew him. He remembered how he charged into the Cyber Café and confronted them. He remembered how he had gotten mad and she was crying…

"_Why would she be crying?" I thought. It was me that had been hurt. The guy in red stood his ground and protected her. I threw a punch at him and he returned it. She kept calling out something to us… something about stopping…_

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
****There is just one thing I need  
****I don't care about presents  
****Underneath the Christmas tree  
****I don't need to hang my stocking  
****There upon the fireplace  
****Santa Claus won't make me happy  
****With a toy on Christmas day  
****I just want you for my own  
****More than you could ever know  
****Make my wish come true  
****All I want for Christmas is you...  
****You baby**

Trent walked up the street and before he knew it, he was at the closed Cyber Café. On the door was a notice saying that they would not re-open until after the New Year. Sighing, Trent kept walking, thinking more and more of them and the argument they had had…

_Hayley came over and tore the two of us apart. I nearly hit her. Because of this, I had gotten suspended from work until I could make up for what I had done. He was kicked out also and the two of us left, ready to take on one another again. Then we noticed that she was missing…_

**I won't ask for much this Christmas  
****I won't even wish for snow  
****I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
****Underneath the mistletoe  
****I won't make a list and send it  
****To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
****I won't even stay awake to  
****Hear those magic reindeer click  
****'Cause I just want you here tonight  
****Holding on to me so tight  
****What more can I do  
****Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
****You...**

Tears began to stream down Trent's face as he saw her guitar in it's stand on the stage inside the café. He had known that she had lost her best friend in a car accident and that the stress of college was getting to her, but doing this? He couldn't stay there any longer, so he ran and ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore. When he saw where he was, he was near the mall and outside of it was a Santa, collecting money for a charity organization. Nearby, some children were playing in the snow, and a pair of brightly coloured people dressed as elves were ringing bells.

**All the lights are shining  
****So brightly everywhere  
****And the sound of children's  
****Laughter fills the air  
****And everyone is singing  
****I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
****Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
****Won't you please bring my baby to me...**

_We followed her and found her on the cliff overlooking the ocean. She was really close to the edge. She said she'd had enough of all the arguments… of all the jealousy. He and I promised to stop fighting and that I would accept him as her new boyfriend. But as she turned, she slipped and fell. We ran up to the cliff and saw her trying to get a grip onto a ledge to pull herself up. We both tried to reach her but we couldn't… then all I heard was a scream and the sight of her falling onto the rocks below… We raced down the cliff to see if she was alright, but she was gone… I couldn't handle it, so I ran… he was calling out for me…_

**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
****This is all I'm asking for  
****I just want to see baby  
****Standing right outside my door  
****Oh I just want her for my own  
****More than you could ever know  
****Make my wish come true  
****Baby all I want for Christmas is  
****You...**

Trent placed some loose change in the Santa's cup and kept walking. All he could see was her face everywhere…in every window…on everyone's face…in every reflection.

To him and Connor, Kira was the world, and, as Trent walked away from lights of the mall, he heard the last line of the song…

**All I want for Christmas is you...

* * *

**

**Khion:** So how was that? I know it was a sad fic, but Christmas brings up memories of a friend of mine a few years ago (when I was in High School) killing themselves over something similar to this. Anyway, please leave your review and no flames please.

**Bridge: **cries


End file.
